1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to control systems for glassware forming machines and in particular to a cooling system for electronic components located in the hostile industrial environment near a glassware forming machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The individual section glassware forming machine is well known and includes a plurality of sections, each having means for forming glassware articles in a timed, predetermined sequence of steps. The forming means in each section are typically operated by pneumatic motors or actuators. The pneumatic motors can be controlled by an electronic control means such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,134.
One problem encountered with the use of electronic control systems in glassware forming machines is that standard commercial-grade integrated circuits cannot be placed in close proximity to the glassware forming machine. The ambient temperature near the glassware forming machine is too high to permit the integrated circuits to function reliably. Furthermore, the air near a glassware forming machine is too hot and polluted to utilize conventional air circulating cooling methods. Electronic control systems of the prior art had to be located away from the area of the machinery in a more suitable environment.
It is desirable to locate the electronic control system near the glassware forming machine. Such positioning reduces interference due to electrical noise and increases the bandwidths of the controlling devices, thereby promoting a more efficient operation. There is, therefore, a need for a cooling system which would permit electronic control components to be located in the hostile industrial environment near a glassware forming machine.